Changeling
by sozoushiyouXD
Summary: Bakugo Katsuki died. Still, desperately, he wants to live. He is given a chance... and Midoriya Izuku holds that chance. ( Baku/Fem!Deku / Bullying / slight noncon)


The word tired is an understatement. Once again a green haired highschool student walks home from school, physically and mentally exhausted. From what? School? The lectures and class works? No. A sigh came out of the poor girls' lips as she wiped away some blood from a cut on her lips.

"This will be troublesome to hide..."

Because you can't just tell your mom- who's raising you alone, making her tired enough as she is from all the work- that you're being bullied at school. The girl is on her third year of high school, for goodness sake. Just one more year and she'll be off to college, escaping from the god forsaken bullies that had started targeting her at the start of the year.

"Im home... mom?"

Silence greeted her as she entered inside their house.

"Oh, not home yet. Must be another overtime."

Placing her shoes on the rack and locking the door, she proceeded going up to her room to study- again. That's one of her fortes; studying. She's a back to back top student with her polished grades thanks to her diligence. Taking notes here and there, asking questions to teachers regarding about the lessons, no one has ever succeeded in taking her spot as number 1 in grades for the last two years.

Though this act gave her praises from her teachers, she seemed to have failed on having a bunch of friends. Not that she doesn't have at least one. That's where her bestfriend- Uraraka Ochako comes in. While her classmates only talk to her to copy off her assignments and class works, the said girl genuinely talks and hangs out with her. This took her by surprise but Uraraka proved herself to be a true friend.

"Izukuuu?! I'm home, are you here?"

A woman's voice came from down stairs.

"Oh! Mom, wait a sec, I'll be down there!"

How long has it been since she's studying? Izuku glanced at the clock to see it's already 10 pm. Time sure flies by when you're enjoying yourself. Grabbing her ointment and concealer, she started doing her magic just to keep her cut from Midoriya Inko's eyes. She loves her mom. With her dad ditching them like they were nothing when she was young, Inko became a strong independent mother for Izuku.

Though as days go by, the woman's not getting any younger. Wrinkles started appearing one by one as stress piled up from work. Izuku's not dumb to not notice this even if her mom's smiling. Which is why she gave her high grades in return for her mother's hard work. Inko can't get anymore proud and happy for her daughter.

When the young Midoriya deemed her cut less noticeable, she bolted downstairs to give her mother a hug.

"Welcome home mom."

"Thanks dear, I brought your favorite food! You haven't eaten yet, have you? I bought it so I can enjoy a meal with my favorite champion."

She grinned as she took the packed dinner to set it up on their table.

"Thanks mom. I think I did well on the exam today too."

"I can never get tired of hearing those words from you, Izuku. I'm so proud of you. You'll get into that dream university of yours for sure."

Tokyo university... Her dream school. As a girl from Sendai, it takes hours to get to Tokyo. This would mean she has to apply for a dorm, which she would also mean she will be leaving her mom to achieve her dream on being an architect. Though Inko tries to hide her sadness, she's rather supportive of Izuku's goals.

With her daughter's smarts and diligence, she can get anywhere with it, so she tries not to cage her close. Izuku's other talent is to draw and paint- sceneries, structures, people- you name it. She can draw it with precision.

Though this other talent of hers did not help her escape from the bullying.

Once they were done with dinner and small talk. Izuku got into the bath, finishing immediately to practice drawing. The pencil glided left and right on her sketch pad. Another reason why she doesn't contemplate on committing suicide. The clock hit 11:30 to when she decided to sleep. Safely stashing away her sketch pad, Izuku got on her bed, covering herself with her favorite blanket.

"Tomorrow's another day. Just hang in there, me."

She whispered to herself before letting sleep take her away. Seconds, minutes passed and everything was peaceful until someone yanked away her cover, leaving her body shivering, kicking her eyes open.

"Hey! Get the fuck up!"

A boyish voice suddenly started blaring. Why would a guy be cursing inside her room at this late hour? The thought made her sat up with lighting speed. A tall blond boy stood beside her bed, glaring at her.

"WHO ARE Y-"

"Will you pipe it down?!"

His strong hand covered her mouth, unable to scream for help. Who is this guy? A robber? A rapist?! The poor girl starter shaking in fear, much like when she's being bullied but this time, with few extra steps since she doesn't even know who the guy is or what he wants.

"Stop cowering god damn it, I'll kill you!"

That wasn't a really good thing to say after telling someone to not get scared. With a deep breath, the boy calmed himself before starting. "I'm Bakugo Katsuki..." Who now? "I don't want anything else from you except from saying this with your own shitty mouth:"

By this time, Izuku's still sweating bullets but thankfully, she calmed down, ready to listen more of the strangers request. Anything will do just to spare her and her mom's life!

" ' _You've changed' ._ I need you to say that, and in a nice way!"

Unable to move her mouth, Izuku only quirked her brow. Now that's an odd request.

"Say it!"

Is this guy stupid or what? She crossed her arms together, looking up at the maniac with deadpanned eyes. Really? He'll come barging in to someone's room, scaring the hell out of her and demands to say weird things as if his hand isn't stuck on her mouth.

With the look she's giving him, he realized where he was wrong, growling as he took his hands away from her slowly.

"Alright, now say it."

"You've changed, now go away!"

5 seconds, 10 seconds, 20 seconds. Almost a minute is passing by but nothing's happening, except for the fact their stares on each other's getting more and more intense. "You're supposed to mean it!" The blonde finally snapped and messed up his hair. "Look here fucktard, I still have a championship to win next month and I CANNOT waste my time here when I should be fucking training!"

"Just who do you think you are? Crashing into my room, demanding silly things as if you're my boss! I don't even know you!"

"I just told you my name!" Now they were bickering back and forth. Good, then maybe her mom will hear them and call the police to take this guy away. "Then why are you in my room?! You're trespassing!" Because of that, Katsuki suddenly looked serious. This made her a tiny bit nervous. Yes, just a tiny bit.

"I'm half dead."

Maybe he needs to go to the asylum, not the police station?

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh! Are you deaf?! I said I'm half dead! My soul is here while my body's stuck at that shitty hospital!"

This is starting to creep Izuku out.

"What do you-"

"I got into a fight. Unfortunately my head fucking crashed into something which landed me into the hospital in a comatose state!"

Izuku's almost convinced because how angry and serious Katsuki is.

"And... why are you are again?"

"Be-CAUSE. I need you to tell me I've changed to get my soul back to my body! It's the only way or I'll fade away if I fuck up again!"

"But why me?"

"How the fuck should I know?! I just suddenly landed here after I was told what I was supposed to do!"

"I don't believe you!"

"You motherfu-!"

"Izuku? What's with all the shouting? Are you having a nightmare?"

Midoriya Inko barged inside Izuku's room without even knocking because of the panic. A relieved expression stretched on the girls face and pointed at Katsuki. "No! This guy just barged in here demanding stuffs. Call the police mom, get him out of here!" It was a surprise but the woman only looked at her with a confused face.

"Dear, no one's in here besides the two of us."

Wait...what?

"You must've had a horrible nightmare Izuku, would you like to sleep in my room for tonight?"

"But I-"

With leftover confusion, Inko approached her daughtert to give her a hug. The poor girl looked over her mom's shoulders to see Katsuki smuggly grinning at her and to fuel her heart attack, his feet floated off her floor. Izuku would like to freak out now but she doesn't want to scare her mother. The tall blond neared them- feet still off the ground and leaned down close to her face.

"Still think I'm crazy?" She opened her mouth for a response but if she ever answers, her mom will think she's the one who's crazy. The woman released her, kissing her forehead and told her to go back to sleep before leaving the room.

"I-I'm trying my best not to freak out right now."

"Whatever, now I want this over with so say it again!"

"I already did, didn't I?"

"You have to mean it!"

"How can I mean it when I barely know you and nothing's changed since you yanked my blanket away?"

Katsuki opened his mouth to retort and closed it again once he realized she had a point. "I don't fucking know either." Alright. She gives up. Izuku ignored the helpless boy and tried to go back to sleep. Keyword: Tried. Bakugo Katsuki is now a soul. Does that means he doesn't have to eat, drink or SLEEP? Because the guy never stopped bothering her the whole night. He's full of energy from night to day.

When Izuku sat on their table the next morning for breakfast, the boy did too. When her mother left her alone for a while, the guy snagged some of her food. With tired eyes, she just watched Katsuki chew away. Though that act of his just proved the be a mischievous one because he didn't eat all of her food like a homeless person.

Trudging her way to school, Katsuki followed her as if he's her tail. Floating around freely, trying to get her attention. Oh, she would let him have it alright, if not only because of the people around around her.

"Hey Deku."

A vein popped inside her head.

"What's with that nickname?"

Only in a whisper, Izuku hissed out as they neared the school gates.

"Haha! I saw how your name was written on your notebook lying around, it can also read Deku."

"Stop calling me that."

"Oh yeah? What're gonna gonna do about it? Cry to your mom?"

Blinking once, blinking twice, she immediately came up with a comeback.

"Then I'll call you Kacchan."

And it rained curses coming from Katsuki's mouth. That makes it even, making the girl smile as she entered the school. When she opened her shoe locker, she wasn't quite surprised to see it empty. With a sigh, she closed it and went outside again.

"Oi where are you going?"

Katsuki followed her out.

"They took my indoor shoes again."

"What the fuck? Who?"

They reached the koi pond beside the main building and saw her indoor shoes being nibbled by the koi's. "Oh you know, the same old bullies." The girl pulled out her wet shoes from the pond and dried it as Katsuki stared down at her. "The hell, so you're a victim character?!" Wringing her shoes to dry the clothed parts, Izuku didn't even bother looking up at Katsuki. "What does that mean?"

"I mean, you're being bullied? Man, I thought you were some kind of nice cool kid, that's why I landed on your place."

A frown marred the girl's face as she stood up.

"I'm sorry but this isn't some kind of shoujo manga..."

That had the blonde a bit taken aback, looking at Izuku as she walked away.

"I'm not some kind of great protagonist. Just a side character, struggling to keep up with the daily grind. I don't even know if I can help you. There's nothing special about me, I know I'm pathetic and I'm sorry for that."

She didn't hear any more response after that but Katsuki still followed her silently. For the whole morning period, he sat on her desk, hogging half of its space. Izuku didn't mind, as long as she gets to work in peace.

Well, almost, because out of boredom, the blond decided to rummage her pencil case, lifting it up to open it. It was almost nothing to her but; "M-Midoriya-! Y-your pencil case!" A classmate stole her attention, making her look up from the notes she's scribbling. "It's floating!" Someof the students cried. She turned her attention to Katsuki who's casually zipping her case close and open.

Quickly, she grabbed the seemingly cursed thing from his hands and slammed it back on her desk, ignoring the horrified whispers. 12 pm came and it was lunch time. Her best friend Uraraka told her to head first on the rooftop for lunch because she still have to buy hers.

Following her instructions, Katsuki still tailed behind her, once again pestering her about the change words.

"Look, Kacchan. There must be a reason why I have to say it sincerely."

They finally reached the rooftop and thank god they're alone.

"What do you think it is then, DEKU?"

"From those words 'You've changed' and I have to mean it, it must mean you should really change something in you."

"Something? Hah. I like the way I am thank you very much."

The greenette looked at the laid back blonde floating in the air accusingly.

"Oh really..? Then tell me about your life."

Smirking proudly, Katsuki started enumerating his 'good' points.

"Well, if you must fucking know, I'm the team captain of our school's basketball team, many students fear me and a lot of girls are after me."

Izuku looked away with an uninterested face.

"Sounds like you're one of those cool kids."

"That's because I am?"

This guy is so full of himself...

"You told me you got into a fight. What do you have to say about that?"

"Oh, that? Hah, some fucker gathered some of his underlings and ganged up on me because I slept with his girlfriend."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Izuku was no saint. She's well aware about that but even a sinner like her has never gone that far out. "Why would you sleep with someone who's taken?" She might be over reacting in Katsuki's eyes but she couldn't help but question his actions because first, she's never been in a relationship and second, she never had sex before. Katsuki's actions were a new kind of world to her all in all.

"Why? The bitch threw herself onto me. Of course I'd bite the bait, she's hot." She's gonna burst. She's definitely gonna burst. His reason and words combined was enough to throw her off. If the guy has gone this far with his shenanigans, then this must mean he's done other things that are... unacceptable.

"Okay... we got this... we're gonna go one by one..."

Izuku said. As baffled as she is, she tried calming herself.

"First off, have you tried skipping class?"

"Tried? I never went to class unless it's the exams!"

His answer had her scrunching her face.

"And how are your grades?"

"In top shape. I'm a basketball player, I can't go playing out when I have remedials."

Well, at least there's one good thing about him for now.

"Do you have vices?"

"Yeah? Drinking and smoking- WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME AS IF I JUST TOLD YOU I MURDERED SOMEONE?!"

"Have you?!"

"... even if my devil horns are long, I haven't gone that far."

Well that's a relief...

"Last question... have you ever bullied anyone?"

"Does taking other people's money count as bullying?"

"Yes."

"How about pushing them around?"

"Yes!"

"Beating someone up?"

"YES! OH MY GOSH, KACCHAN!"

"THEN FINE! I'M A FUCKING BULLY TOO!"

That's when Izuku couldn't help but face palm. She thought he's just some naughty prankster but no; Bakugo Katsuki is bad news indeed. This is gonna need some extra steps for his 'changing'. "Alright... Kacchan, I'm sure you're already aware what we're going to change." She sat on the floor, looking up at him with an exhausted face. "Whatever. I just have to get back on my body before next month. We're playing the championships."

He's the team captain and his team went up to the finals... then that means: "You're a skilled player, huh Kacchan?" A smirk stretched across the blonde's face. "Yeah duh, the team is nothing without me." The rooftops's door creaked opened, halting her reply to reveal her friend.

The two enjoyed lunch together while Katsuki just floated near them. "Hey, Ochako..." Izuku started a new topic. "Yeah?" Mouth full of mochi, Ochako cutely answered. "What do you think does it take... to change someone's bad ways?" That had Ochako chewing fast to swallow. "What's this? Have you been trying to write novels again?" Yep, Izuku also writes stories from time to time but never really publishes them anywhere because of her zero confidence. "N-No! Uhhh... it just passed by my mind." She slowly looked up at Katsuki who was staring back at her with a glare.

"Hmm... if drastic changes must be made then I guess love is the answer?"

Izuku's heart stopped.

"L-Love? Why love?"

"Love can make you do unexpected things, Izuku. If you love someone, then you'd change for the better if it's for your beloved."

Izuku thought back about Katsuki and the girl he slept with.

"Does having sex mean you're inlove?"

"What?! No! Don't confuse love with lust. While intercourse does strengthen bonds, it's only for married couples and sleeping with someone randomly doesn't equate to love!"

Leave it to Ochako who's a hopeless romantic to know these stuffs. Their conversation ended there because the bell rang, making them scramble on their feet to get back to class quickly. The day passed by normally. Thankfully, her bullies seem to be busy with something, letting her get home without another scratch.

When she entered inside their humble abode, her mom's absent like yesterday but today, a meal was wrapped on the table with a note saying she can't come home early because of work and so she left her dinner. Izuku admits she feels sad whenever days like this happen because of loneliness, but today...

"Hey fucker, how 'bout we start discussing about that change shit."

Yeah... she has an unwelcome companion.

"I know, I know... geez. Were you listening to what Ochako said earlier?"

"Round face? What about it?"

"Love. Have you ever fallen inlove? And I don't mean the girls you slept with."

The blonde sat on their chair and raised his feet on the table. Guess they're gonna have to fix that too along the way. "No way. I'm not into some sappy shit." Okay, maybe love's out of their agenda now? "I see, then that just leaves us to changing your ways manually. First off, it's bad manners to sit and put your feet on the table, now get it off."

"Huh? You're not the boss of me!" It only took a deadpanned look from Izuku to get Katsuki to relent- reluctantly. In his situation, every action is a life and death matter. "Good. Then we need to work on your words. Can you try to speak normally without getting angry nor cursing?"

"Fuck you."

"Kacchan!"

"Okay! Fine! I'll keep it in check!"

Why does this guy always look like he's on his period? "Hmm, then I suggest you just follow my lead." It's an acceptable decision since they're polar opposites. "What?! You want me to be all girly and crap?" Izuku refrained herself from smacking her forehead with her palm and instead dragged him up to her room. "Since you're a soul, we don't have to worry about your drinking and smoking. You will abstinence will start now. As long as you're with me, you will NOT touch even a stick of cigarette and a bottle of alcohol."

"Fuck, you sound like a mom..."

It's like his tongue is programmed to curse whenever he speaks.

"And if you ever steal money from me just for your vices, you can kiss your body goodbye."

"I know that!"

Izuku just looked at him with a frown.

"I know that, alright?! Because if I ever fuck up... I'll start fading away."

"Will… you be more specific?"

"If I ever do some stupid stunt like when I was alive... part of me will fade away."

Katsuki plopped down on the floor, crossing his arms on his knees to hide his face from Izuku. Despite having a foul attitude, she felt sorry for the blonde, though she won't say it out loud as this may anger him further, so instead, she sat down in front of him and reached out a hand to feel his surprisingly soft hair. 'He's not an angel nor a demon. I guess I can call him a ghost... But I prefer to call him a soul in need.' That thought ran through her head as she rubbed her palm on his hair.

"Hey, I'm not used to it when you're like that. Where's that pushy Kacchan that always followed me?"

A glare from Katsuki peeked from between his arms showed up.

"I take back what I said. I'll help you get you back to your body no matter what, promise."

"What pulled up your confidence?"

Now that's something she'd like to confirm herself. Izuku searched through her thoughts for a good reason.

"I... couldn't stand seeing you all sad like that."

"Sad?! Hah!"

Katsuki abruptly stood up, determination back on his face.

"I'm not sad! Get up, Deku! We'll talk more about that change shit and put it to action!"

Maybe she wasn't really paying attention when Katsuki first arrived to her side, but now, she looked up at the blonde as if his confident smile is her most favourite thing in the world. His red orbs shone in determination, accompanied by his white toothy grin, making her a prisoner to his charms. It could be because of his foul actions that shadowed his looks from Izuku's eyes, but now, she views him as someone she wants to be; determined, positive and confident...

"Hey nerd, what're you staring at?"

And just like that, her dreamy state shattered. "S-Staring? I'm not!" Despite her words, she could feel her cheeks warming up. "Hey, hey, hey. What's this? You're blushing, Deku. Were you checking me out?" He bent down with a smirk to tease Izuku. Of course, she'd rather die than to admit she really was drinking in his image. This caused a round of childish bickering from the two. Huh... may be love isn't really far out from their plan after all?

For the rest of the night, the two discussed about the change Katsuki will go through. When the hours got deeper, they decided to stop and sleep. Well, maybe just Izuku but surprisingly, Katsuki shut down his eyes and slept next to her on the bed. Startled, she kicked him off, earning herself a growl from the blonde and spent a good hour thoroughly convincing Katsuki how it's inappropriate.

The next day, Izuku's casually walking on the hallway with Katsuki, lunch hour nearing to an end when a poster caught her attention.

"Ah... The school's holding an art fest and a painting competition."

Katsuki joined her, staring at the poster.

"Your school's too active. Speaking of- I saw your drawings and paintings, gotta admit you have mad skills, nerd."

"E-Eh? Really?"

A compliment. And it's not from her mom nor Ochako! It's like the first time receiving it when it came from Katsuki.

"What are you so giddy about?"

"Well, hehe... thank you..."

Izuku scratched her cheek with a finger, feeling happy and embarrassed. This time, it was Katsuki's turn to stare at her- but not for long.

"Holy shit you smiled. I thought your face is stiff."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean, ever since I got here, I never saw your lips curve upward."

The guy turned away from her, hands reaching at the back of his head to rest it on his intertwined fingers.

"You should do it more often, it suits you."

Now that was unexpected. A compliment followed by another? Izuku wasn't expecting that from Katsuki. She opened her mouth to reply but a foreign voice joined them.

"What do we have here? The nerd's turning into a weirdo by talking to herself."

Both Izuku and Katsuki turned to the source of voice- which is the annoying girl who's always in the lead when it comes to bullying the poor greenette. Her underlings are behind her, smirking in entertainment, waiting for the right moment to commence the bullying. Izuku took a step back, the fuzzy feeling that Katsuki dealt disappeared as she hung her head low.

"Hmm? Are you planning on joining the art fest? Oh give me a break, what could someone like YOU achieve? Think it's your time to shine?"

Izuku never bothered answering but Katsuki did.

"Huh?! Do I hear an ugly ass bitch acting all high and mighty? Oi Deku! Say something! Pummel her to the ground and show her who's boss!"

Of course the others besides Izuku can't hear him. Sure Katsuki can touch them but they can't touch him and the angry blonde is itching to punch them. The poor target still kept quiet after what he said.

"Hey, say something when I'm talking to you! You have the guts to act all rude around me?!"

A hand in mid air was ready to land on Izuku's cheeks harshly but another strong hand caught the bullie's wrist.

"Don't you fucking dare touch her..."

If only Bkugo Katsuki was visible then the group of nasty girls must've felt the same shiver of fear that Midoriya Izuku felt when she looked at him. Or maybe it didn't matter because of the visible horror on their faces. Who wouldn't freak out when something suddenly stopped your hand mid air. Though the sweet look of fear wasn't enough for the guy. He tightened his hold on the god forsaken wrist, drawing out a cry of pain from the girl. Music to his ears.

"W-W-What?! F-Fuck! AAAAAHHHHH!"

The blond grinned victoriously as he released the wrist that would bruise for sure. The group turned away, screaming like a banshee. "God damn, cowards." he mumbled under his breath. Because of that, the whole population of the hallway was turned to them. Izuku couldn't take it anymore and dragged Katsuki up the rooftop. When their privacy was secured, only then Izuku let out her voice.

"What was that about, Kacchan?"

"She's annoying as fuck! How can you stand that?"

That was a good question. She paused for a while to think of the proper words but something else alarmed her.

"Kacchan…"

"What?!"

"Y-Your feet..."

The blond looked down as she pointed downwards. His feet had faded away...

"What the fuck..."

"It was because you hurt her..."

Izuku couldn't believe it. Just because of that, part of Katsuki has faded. A few more bad moves and he will fade away completely. But what had happened was him protecting her... Why would it count as a bad behaviour when it was for her? The thought scared Izuku.

"Is that it? Psh, big deal, just the feet. As long as it doesn't happen agai-"

"Kacchan."

Her serious voice cut him off.

"If... there ever came a time when I'm in trouble again... Please..."

Tears started falling and her shoulders shook.

"Please don't interfere."

He's seen her frown, he'd seen her pissed off, he'd seen her smile. Katsuki was oddly happy that he's getting to see many sides of Izuku but one thing's for sure; he didn't like seeing her cry. The image irritated him but not in a violent way. He just doesn't like seeing it. He grabbed her shoulders to steal her attention.

"Hey, quit that pathetic sobbing of yours. That ain't gonna happen again anyway. Who would wanna mess with you when they think some paranormal shit's happening around you? I doubt they'll ever get near you again."

He has a point. But the thought still bothered Izuku. It was unfair. A week passed by normally and just as the blond had said, the bullying stopped but their glares were still burning holes on the back of her head. Hey, at least she's not coming home with bruises and cuts like usual. And she would like to thank Katsuki for that, if it weren't for the mischievous soul sacrificing his feet, then her days wouldn't get this peaceful.

In return, she helped him change on a very serious level. They both found each other's presence fun and something they can't go on without. It felt as if they've known each other all their lives. Maybe it was because they're with each other 24/7? We'll never know but in just one week, the two were having the time of their lives.

Everyone around them noticed too. The usual gloomy Izuku now has a smile on her face all the time. Because of this, her classmates stared at her more often. Is it because Katsuki was right? That Izuku's smile suited her? Probably, but she didn't care, she's fully focused on helping Katsuki change, that's just it. Since the guy is also on his third year of high school, she also offered tutoring him her academic lessons. 'So it's as if you didn't miss class even when you're in a coma' she reasoned out. With a reluctant sigh, the blonde gave up and let the girl teach him.

One Friday afternoon, the two were on their way to the Midoriya's house when Katsuki posed a Question.

"Hey, is there any street court nearby here?"

"Street court? You mean those caged basketball courts?"

"Yeah! That! It's been too long since I last went all out on the court. We're on our way to the championships so I still have to keep myself in shape too."

Izuku watched her companion get pumped up and smiled.

"You're going to need a basketball for that, don't you think?"

"Oh..."

She giggled as his enthusiasm dropped and dragged him somewhere on the neighbourhood. Stopping on a certain house, the young Midoriya rang its doorbell. "Oi, what are you up to?" The door clicked open, revealing an old man. "Well, if it isn't little Izuku. Can I do something for you this time, dear?" Katsuki's now confused. Who is this old fart and why are they familiar with one another? A family member? Her grandpa? her dad?! "Good afternoon, Takahashi san! Do you mind if I borrow a basketball from you?" Maybe they just happened to know each other?

"Eh, just take this darn thing with you for good. Kurotsu ordered new ones anyway, I doubt he'll be using this anymore." From the door, the old man passed Izuku a basketball to which she caught clumsily. "Really? Thanks!" she smiled genuinely. "It's fine. Why so sudden anyway? Are you now a manager of the school's basketball club or you're trying out the sport?"

"Oh, haha. A friend wants to play, so..." The blonde beside her sighed. "I see, goodluck then!" They left off after bowing in respect. Katsuki looked at the ball then back at the house of the old man Izuku just talked to. "Okay, who was that." The girl grinned up at him as she tried dribbling the ball. "That was old Takahashi san. I always help him carry his groceries when I get the chance. He's always thankful and wants to give me in return but I refused all the time. So instead, he told me that if I ever need anything, he'd be glad to help. His son's my Physical Ed. teacher so I know that they'd have a ball to spare for sure."

Right now in his eyes, Izuku's a total neighbourhood angel. "Damn you're too good." She giggled in response.

"Because it won't hurt to help sometimes, Kacchan. You'll see that the good deeds you'll share will one day be returned to you."

The two proceeded to climb up the stairs on a hill that leads to the local street court. Katsuki wasted no time playing when they arrived at the top because of the zero population. It will be a horrible thing if people started seeing a ball moving by itself so Izuku sat by the entrance of the court to keep incoming visitors in check. Almost half an hour passed but the player didn't even break a sweat. Must be because he's a soul.

Her eyes followed the tall blonde's moves. Just watching him handle the ball id enough to let anyone know that he's the captain and the ace of the team. When he told her about him being the team captain and the foundation of the team, he sounded so full of himself but when he's out playing already, he's dead serious. Her legs bent down as she crouched, eyes never leaving her companion.

If they ever succeeded in bringing him back to life, what will happen then? Will they ever see each other again? If they did, will he still view her as a friend or will he throw her away after getting what he wants? A frown marred her face immediately. It will be nice if they could stay friends even after all this is over. She'll make sure she will be the loudest one to cheer for him when he's out playing official games. She also won't hesitate helping him with his academics too. She'd like all of that but why does it all seem fuzzy?

"Hey nerd! What are you moping over there? C'mere!"

She snapped out of her gloomy world and went to Katsuki's side.

"What's up?"

He pointed up the ring.

"Think you can score?"

He challeneged her with a smirk. This comically irked the green head so she took the ball from his hands and took a few steps backwards, dribbling the ball before she took a shot. A howl of laughter came from Katsuki when the ball decided to miss the ring. "Rude! I'll try again!" And for many more times she hopelessly tried shooting the ball into the ring only to fail each time.

As much as he's enjoying seeing her suffer childishly, Katsuki stepped in to guide her.

"Your form's off, you gotta do it more like this, see? Raise your arms higher and don't let go of the ball."

Izuku didn't know when she had taken shooting so seriously but when she noticed Katsuki's close proximity, an inevitable blush crept to her face. His large calloused hands guided her arms and body like a true instructor but what's bad about this he seems so serious in teaching her while there she was, thinking of _other things_ and she wants it to stop!

"You jump, then release, okay? Use the power of your pulse."

Out of all the blabberings the blonde had said, she only registered the last few words as he stepped away from her.

"Now try it."

How is she gonna apply what he just said when she has no clue about it? Oh well, whatever happens, happens. Izuku launched the ball from her fingers, praying to all the gods out there to let the ball to keep her from another round of embarrassment. It may have been an accident, pure luck or the gods let her through this time because the ball went in, the net splashing in the air.

"Fuck yeah! Nice one Izuku!"

"Eh?"

She doesn't know what surprised her, the fact that Katsuki called her by name or when he ran up to her and swung his arms around her shoulder, somehow hugging her. It's both, definitely both. The tall male cheered and cheered for her that it made her heart swell. No one else but her mother ahs shown this great amount of support for her.

Underneath his glares and scowls, Bakugo Katsuki has a side that would make you genuinely drawn to him. It's true for sure, Izuku can confirm that.

"Hey look, you can clearly see the sunset on this hill."

Izuku turned to confirm what her companion just said and it was the most beautiful sunset she's ever seen.

"Hey Kacchan…"

"Nn?"

"When you get back to your body... Will you still be my friend?"

"Hmm, let's see about that."

That confused and broke Izuku's heart.

"Hahahaha! Nah kidding. If I get back there, I'll make sure to see you again."

"You mean it?"

"Don't you think if I'm lying right now I'd start fading again?"

He has a point. The sun disappeared completely on the horizon making everything dark before the lamp posts lit up. The two decided to walk back home but was greeted with an extremely worried Inko. Izuku apologized for coming home late and making her mother worry. When she settled in for the night, Katsuki- in a small voice- apologized to her also for making her come home late. This surprised the green head because this meant change!

She didn't know what came to her but out of pure joy, she hugged the blonde saying 'Apology accepted'. It made the tall blonde flinch and yank her away, hiding his red face. The whole night was dreamless for Izuku but she was contented and happy. A progress has been made and now she's more sure than ever that they will succeed on bringing Bakugo Katsuki back to life.

Another week has passed and it was as peaceful like the other week. Today's a Sunday which means no school, Izuku spent her Saturday helping Katsuki and studying, which means today's the perfect time to draw. While her paint brush glided along the canvas, the bored tall blonde grunted on her bed. "Deku… aren't you gonna go out?"

"No? Why?"

"It's boring in here! What's that painting for anyway?"

"Oh... well... I decided to enter the painting contest..."

That perked him up.

"Oh yeah?! Hah! That's more I like it! Show those bitches they ain't worth shit!"

"Language Kacchan… but yeah... haha. I guess I finally picked up the confidence.

"Really now? What made you do it?"

A small blush dusted her cheeks.

"Don't get all cocky after what I'm going to say, got it?"

Her sly companion just smirked.

"Y-You gave me confidence... Always cheering me on and... all those..."

A muffled snicker came from Katsuki.

"I told you not to get ahead of yourself!"

"I'm not, geez, calm your shit. Anyway, that means another change point for me! I got to help you gain confidence and I intend to gather more by helping you further."

"W-What?"

"First off, may I suggest making yourself more presentable. I think another reason why you're being bullied is because of your appearance."

Oh great, is he telling her that she's ugly? She looked at him with a flat face before he decided to clear up the misunderstanding. "I don't mean that, fuck face. I mean just look at you! You look like a caveman with that thick hair full of split ends, not to mention it's almost blocking most of your face!" Well... he does have a point in that. "Then what do you suggest I do?" Katsuki got off her bed and yanked her wrist. "What else? Get a fucking haircut."

He left her for a while to let her change. Half an hour later, after saying good bye to Inko, the young Midoriya went off to the bustling city with her soul companion. Walking here and there, Izuku finally stopped on a certain establishment. "Wait. What the fuck are we doing here at the barbers'?" The blonde looked at her in disbelief. "You said I need a haircut so here we are!" That didn't settle well for him so he dragged her away. "What kind of girl goes to the barber for a haircut, the fuck? You're going to the salon!"

"Wait! Over there's expensive!"

"I'll pay you back when I get to live!"

A few more exchanges of argument and Izuku lost. They then arrived on the salon Katsuki found despite not being familiar with the place. He pushed Izuku inside, stealing the attention of the staffs.

"Hi miss! Can we help you?"

Izuku froze, unfamiliar with the people and place. Katsuki sighed and stepped closer to her.

"Tell her to give you a god damned haircut."

"I-I need a god damned haircu- I mean a haircut!"

The woman took her away to discuss the matters further while Katsuki sat on the couch and waited for them to finish. Never mind the boredom and wait, at least the girl's getting a clean look that would hopefully smack senses to her classmates. Souls don't need to sleep but the blonde couldn't help but snooze away because of the length of time. It was like they even bathed the girl because damn they sure took their time.

"Hey, get up." Izuku's whisper and light kick was the only think that woke him. He rubbed his eyes before yawning, his back hunched and face hung low. A blurry image of Izuku's sandals was the first to greet his eyes before he slowly looked up to see the bashful face of the girl he's been waiting for. Playing with a few strands of her hair, she whispered;

"Let's go already..."

Katsuki's jaw dropped open.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Izuku didn't know how to react so she dashed out of the salon. Kicking off his feet, the amused male followed and chased her out. "Hey! Hold the fuck up!" The greenette didn't listen and walked faster. "I said wait!" He finally caught up to her and pulled her into a small alley for a little privacy. "What do you want?!" She raised her voice trying to sound serious but the taller male just laughed softly.

"C'mon, I was just teasing you."

"I'm surprised you're not fading away right now."

"That was uncalled for. Anyway, heh. I must say, you look like a well groomed shih Tzu."

"Kacchan I hate you!"

"Hahahahaha! Kidding, c'mon. I meant to say it suits you. This way, everyone can see your smiling face clearly."

"You're just saying that."

"Hey, I'm not fading away am I?"

She looked up at him directly in his eyes. He didn't back down and stared right back at her.

"You should be more confident, Izuku. Don't hide away anymore."

She never thought those words could be stringed together just for her. Sure her mother encouraged her many times before but it never felt like this. Because of those words, she feels like she can do anything already. Why? Because it boosts her ego? Is it because it made her feel valued? No, it was because Katsuki said it. 'So what if Kacchan said it..?' she thought to herself. She collected her thoughts and tried to evaluate her feelings; heart rate's off the hook, cheeks feels like it's in 100 degrees Celsius, happiness overflowing and taking over any other emotions. As what Ochako would have said if she were here; she's in love.

They went home after that. Even Inko almost didn't recognize her daughter. With the thick clumps of hair on her face, her big green orbs are now clearly visible, And who would have thought her rosy cheeks were flushed with freckles? She looked like a new fresh dolls and Katsuki is proud of it. When night hours came, the blonde revealed that his mom's a model and his dad is a designer, which is why he has a good eye for looks and fashion.

Before the green haired girl turn away on her bed to face the wall and sleep, she mumbled a small 'Thank you, Kacchan.' Her voice was barely audible but the blonde heard it loud and clear. "You're welcome, Deku."

It was like a riot when she came to school the next day. Everyone was ogling at her, greeting her good morning and talking to her as if she's an actress. She has to admit that this annoyed her. She was like nothing to them just the other day but now they act like each and everyone of them is Ochako. Speaking of her bestfriend, Izuku decided to talk to her instead to avoid the new attention she got. She only agreed to change her looks because of Katsuki and to boost her confidence, not to fish their attention.

For one whole week, everyone was stunned by her. Who knew that Midoriya has beautiful green orbs that shines whenever she smiles- when she's looking at Katsuki- and those soft freckled cheeks making her look cute when she blushes- because of Katsuki? Speaking of the latter, he thought it'd feel great and achieving to parade Izuku with her new look but he couldn't get anymore wrong.

Throughout that week, Izuku started receiving confession letters everyday. He doesn't know why but he's supressing the urge to tear them apart one by one. Another thing is that instead of heading straight to the street court, Izuku still has to stay a little longer to reject the confessions one by one. He had suggested that she should just ditch them but the girl said that that would be 'rude and impolite'.

Okay, fine. whatever floats her boat. He can't say or do much against it anyway because he might just fade away in a snap if he did anything rashly. When they got home on one Wednesday afternoon, Katsuki was oddly quiet, laying on Izuku's bed, burying himself on the covers. Izuku went on like usual, leaving Katsuki alone, thinking he's just tired- as if souls get tired- and studied away. Hours had passed and it was time to hit the hey but the blonde's still not moving.

Only then Izuku decided to pester him because it was quite unusual that he's not yapping to her about the change.

"Kaaachan? Is there something wrong?"

She shook his figure under her blanket while her other hand dried her hair with a towel.

"Fuck off..."

Now that was a weird response. She stashed away her towel and started fixing her hair with a comb. The mattress bounced when she sat beside him.

"But that's my bed you're laying on."

The annoyed male pushed away his cover and stood up.

"Wait, wait! Hold on, c'mon Kacchan, just tell me what's wrong, I'm all ears."

He looked at her as if she's a talking abomination. What should he tell her? That he's fucking pissed because of other guys looking at her? Because she receives those sappy paper shits everyday? Or how he doesn't like it when some extra guy tries to push himself onto her? How the fuck will he explain all of this? "Just... fuck off..." He gave up and laid back down, facing her this time. His infamous scowl showed itself once again.

Izuku had enough of the repetitive words and loomed over Katsuki, nearing her face to his to take over his attention.

"Just tell me, Katsuki. I want to help."

"Alright fine! Fuck shit, you're too close!"

He pushed her face away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I just wanna ask..."

"Go on..."

"To any of those shit heads who confessed to you... Do you actually like one of them?"

"What... made you say that?"

He looked away from her.

"Just remember... if helping me hinders you from having a relationship then I'm not stopping you from... having one..."

He paused to swallow a lump in his throat because god help him, he doesn't even know what he's trying to say here.

"You're free to be with anyone you like, don't let my situation stop you-"

Izuku's loud yawn interrupted him. The girl got up to turn off the lights and climbed to bed with Katsuki which greatly startled and confused the latter. "Hey! Shitty nerd, what're you-" He admits his heart almost stopped when he felt Izuku's arms wrap around his torso.

"It's true that I like someone. But he's not among those students who were ogling at me..."

Okay, correction; now THAT made his heart stop. What was she trying to say? Is she implying something? There was never a confirmation yet why is he so happy? Seconds later, he heard Izuku's breath even out, meaning she's fallen asleep. He took this as an opportunity and hugged he back tightly. He doesn't wanna sleep, he's just going to hold her like this till morning came. Yeah, who needs sleep when you can hug the girl you like all night?

Wait, what? What exactly is Izuku to him now? First she was just some random girl that annoyed the hell out of him, then they became friends... but as days passed by... how does he feel now? He played with her hair for a few hours, thinking deeply before he himself fell asleep.

Morning came in and Izuku acted normally. Katsuki decided to just follow her lead since there's no use to being all awkward about it, but the good news is she wants him to sleep beside her when the following nights came! Nothing out of the ordinary happened of course, they just held each other like their own life line. Most of the time, the blonde would just stay awake the whole night, holding and looking at Izuku, contemplating about his feelings.

This kept him up for another week because he may be a certified playboy, he'd never actually fallen in love seriously. Izuku's special, he knows about that and he doesn't want to hurt her. He thought about it for nights just to make certain of his feelings but he can't seem to land on a solid conclusion.

Thursday rolled in and it was just like the usual, except that before Ochako and Izuku ate their lunch, the latter decided to register for the painting contest. This has once again garnered attention because no one in the class except her bestfriend knows about her talent in arts. Although almost the majority of her classmates were fawning over her when she got back to the classroom, the familiar group girls openly slammed her to a wall.

"What fucking stunt are you up to now?! Just because you've gotten more popular, doesn't mean you should hog all the attention, you bitch!"

Izuku felt pain at the back of her head as her bully's fists scrunched up her collar. Protests resonated throughout the room because of her classmates and thankfully, they're on her side. Some started approaching them to stop the growing fight but before anyone could touch them, a pair of scissors started snipping large parts of the bully's hair, making it uneven and choppy.

She looked at the owner of the hand and it was... Katsuki.

In her eyes, Katsuki did it. But in everyone's view, no one did it, making them scream and scramble away from her, emptying the room, leaving just the two of them behind. The blonde threw the scissors to the ground before speaking up.

"Hey, you alright?"

"I am… I am, but..."

Her voice cracked as she begun to cry.

"You idiot! I told you to stay out of it when this happens again!"

She cried out loud. Calmly, the taller male just wrapped an arm around her, tightening his hold.

"Sorry... I couldn't stand it... It was awful. And to think I was like that my whole life makes me wanna throw up. I couldn't help myself but do it to her, it made me so... angry."

"Katsuki… your legs..."

"Heh. Yeah... I know. Sucks but somehow, I feel satisfied."

"Idiot! You dumb, dumb, idiot! Don't say that!"

Izuku started attacking him with her fists.

"Izuku… If I ever die completely, I would see it as a compensation for being a shitty person. I'd take this challenge as a gift because I met you even if I failed. My only regret would be... I wouldn't get to spend the rest of my life with you."

The green haired girl only cried harder in response. She managed to calm herself before her classmates started trickling in. They gathered around her worriedly but she just stared into space like a broken doll. The 3pm bell rang, signalling the end of class, Izuku didn't bother meeting up with the confessors and went straight home with Katsuki.

Once again her mom wasn't home. The two high schoolers went up to the greenette's room without a word and flopped down on her bed, holding each other as if they're afraid that the other would disappear if they ever let go. They stayed just like that, taking their precious time with each other, slowly drifting asleep.

The next day, everything turned to normal except for the fact that Izuku's smile disappeared. She would only smile for a bit if the blonde's trying to cheer her up but once she's left alone in her own world, her frown shows up. This irked Katsuki to no end so once school hours ended, he pulled her home to fetch the basketball and sprinted outside immediately to head for the court.

"K-Kacchan, why are you so energetic today?"

"I'm always energetic, dumbass. C'mon, hurry up!"

The basketball player's stamina was off the hook while the introvert artist struggled to keep up with him. Once they reached the hilltop, the grinning blond dribbled the ball as he looked at the poor girl who was trying to catch her breath.

"Say, Deku. You plan on going to college?"

"Haaah, yeah. How about you?"

"Hmm... I don't know, probably. What university are you shooting for?"

"Tokyo University..."

"Damn, that's big. When I get to live, I'll attend there with you."

He spun the ball casually on his fingers.

"When... you get to live... huh?"

Her mood went down the drain again and it annoyed Katsuki.

"Hey nerd."

"Hm?"

"Pick a number."

"5, 859..."

"What the shit?! 50 or below, you moron!"

"Okay, then 50 it is."

Well, at least she smiled, but this time, it was Katsuki's time to smirk.

"If I managed to shoot 50 rings straight, I get to kiss you on the lips."

Izuku's innocent giggling stopped but happiness was still there. Did she hear him right? A kiss? Katsuki didn't wait for her response and started shooting the ball. Her eye's were glued to the bouncing orange rubber the whole time because it never missed the ring even once. Not that she wanted him to miss anyway. Minutes had passed and 48... 49... 50. The basketball captain easily made straight 50 shoots.

"That... was awesome!"

It really was amazing for Izuku. Not just anyone can have that skill. She ran up to the blond and sang him praises, making him flash a confident grin.

"Thanks, but I'd like to claim my prize now if you don't mind."

He took her by surprise when he grabbed her chin with his fingers to guide her up to him but not that she's complaining. Izuku closed her eyes and waited for his lips to meet hers but-

"Oh hey, you guys are right! She is here!"

The two snapped their eyes opened when a bunch of male students from the school started entering the court.

"Sweet! No one's around too!"

Their words sparked fear inside the girl's system. Katsuki put out a protective stance in front of her because this situation spelled bad new. About 8 snickering students arrived on the court and surrounded the two of them- although in their eyes, just Izuku. "What do you want from me?" Putting out a brave front, the greenette asked them out loud. "Oh you know what we want. You just got popular and then you already have the guts to ditch us yesterday like we were nothing!" It's her confessors that she was supposed to meet up yesterday.

"I'm sorry... I was busy and I couldn't meet all of y-"

"Sorry won't cut it Midoriya, c'mooon."

Another student from the left moaned out.

"Pay us with your body, babe!"

"Haha! Yeah! Bet you're really a slut under that timid character huh?"

"We're going to make good use of you, don't worry."

"Let's enjoy this, shall we?"

The others started throwing her awful words as they neared her. She was about to run and scream for help, but the angrily shaking blonde suddenly rushed forward and started beating the living daylights out of one of the students. Everyone looked at the bloody face of the guy, all of them except Izuku almost peed themselves out of fear. In their eyes, their companion was being beaten up by absolutely NOTHING. How terrifying is that?

When the blonde demon deemed his victim's face unrecognizable. He looked at the male students one by one with his blood red orbs filled with anger and bloodlust and attacked each and everyone of them- not even letting anyone escape.

"No... Katsuki…"

Tears fell from the girl's eyes again. This whole situation is a mess and her lover is the center of it which means...

"Stop it Katsuki! Because of me... you!"

Her cries fell on deaf ears. It's not like he's going to kill them but the word _slaughter_ was enough to define the whole scene because Bakugo Katsuki, singlehandedly defeated 8 students with just his fists. He just stood there, catching his breath as if he hasn't had enough. Bloody unconscious bodies laid on the court's floor. The boy asked himself just what happened. All he knows is that his blood boiled when he heard the bullshit that spewed out of the extras' mouths.

"Katsuki!" He felt a hug from behind him, making him turn to see a crying Izuku. How he hated seeing those tears... His hands went to her face to dry her tears but the sudden glow from his body stole their attention.

"Katsuki… you're..."

"Fading..."

Slowly, the blonde started integrating into small spheres of lights. No more questions are needed to be asked, the two already knows what's happening. "Kacchan… Katsuki… I'm sorry... because of me-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because of the soft pair of lips that sealed hers. The kiss lasted long enough to let her close her eyes and pull Katsuki close. A genuine smile appeared on the latter's face when they parted.

"Best prize I've ever claimed..."

Izuku couldn't help but giggle. Right, there was no time for sadness and regrets now.

"Kacchan… you idiot."

"Thank you, Izuku. For sending me off with that smile."

Her eyes started watering again, making the blonde wipe the tears off with his thumbs.

"I love that smile... I wanted to protect it... even if it costs me my life. I love you, Izuku."

And because of that, even with tear stained face, Izuku let out a beautiful smile for her beloved.

"I love you, Katsuki… You've changed... a lot... you changed so much... both in you and me... thank you for everything."

It maybe too late for the words but she wanted to say it. She needed to say it to let him know how much she meant to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you..." She chanted the words like a mantra as her beloved's slowly disappearing. It was music to the Katsuki's ears. So this is what's it like to love someone, all along it was something that he thought of as distasteful but now, he would trade anything just to be with Izuku forever.

But it's too late, it's all too late.

"When I'm reborn, I'll make sure to find you again and when that time comes, you'll meet me as the person you've changed."

Cupping his face, she smiled at him before giving him one final kiss.

"I'll be waiting..."

A chaste kiss, and after that, Bakugo Katsuki completely vanished along with the sun on the horizon.

 _1 month later_

"And first place... Midoriya Izuku's _'Changeling' ."_

The crowd cheered as a certain third year student went up to the stage. Izuku had finished her painting in one month and entered it on their school's painting competition. Not surprisingly, she won with the canvas showing the view of Sendai's sunset at the top of the hill where the court is and titled it 'changeling'. The students that tried to attack her a month ago were handled by the police and are now out of the school.

Everything went by normally even after Katsuki was gone. Of course Izuku felt lonely as she was used to his yapping and yelling. Their house felt absolutely empty without him. It was hard to get through the days and accept that her lover was gone for good. She wasn't expecting any twists because it had been over a month since he disappeared and he had promised to go to her side immediately if he ever lives again.

As a student, Izuku still performed well on her studies despite of what happened. It's not like she already forgot him, heavens no, that's impossible. Her room alone is a great big remembrance of her and Katsuki's bond. She can never forget him even if she wished.

Though she can't deny that good things still happened. Her former bullies sincerely apologized and made up with her, she now gets along with everyone and offers tutoring to help her classmates. Really, it's as if Katsuki changed her instead. Everything turned out fine. But there were times when her mind flew somewhere to the impossibles. Like, what if she and Katsuki got to be together in the end? Where will they marry? How many children will they have? Izuku's well aware that thoughts like that were pipe dreams but that didn't stop her.

Because she believes that only Bakugo Katsuki is the one for her.

Definitely in the next life, she's not going to waste any opportunity just to be with him.

Almost a _year_ had passed ever since Bakugo Katsuki disappeared. Midoriya Izuku's grades were in top shape like always. She passed the exams for Tokyo university and she's more than qualified, enabling her to apply for a scholarship. Her dorm with Ochako's been settled as well. Yes, even her mochi loving friend followed her to college but with a different course.

March came in along with their graduation. Back then she thought she'll jump for joy because graduating meant escaping from her classmates, but at the ceremony, she felt sad because she had already made up with everyone and it felt like they were a team or a family throughout the whole year. Even her bullies became close friends of hers and cried with her on the graduation.

Midoriya Inko bawled like a baby when her daughter's name was called and is awarded with many academic achievements. Everything went well as she stared out into space; around her was fellow third years and classmates but one thing was on her mind... As he will move on to the next chapter of her life _without Katsuki,_ it would have been better if she can visit his grave.

At least in that way... she's able to be next to him again.

"Midooooriya!"

Her former bully swung an arm around her, snapping her away from her thoughts.

"Kayanagi? What's wrong?"

"There's been talks of a handsome guy out here in the ceremony! Apparently it seems like he's a visitor but he's also holding a diploma case!"

She laughed awkwardly. Her heart had already made it clear that it's only interested to Katsuki.

"You go on ahead, I need to find my mom first."

"Aww, darn, oh well, call me if you're gonna head home, okay?"

"Sure, I will!"

The green haired fresh graduate turned to look for her mom but she couldn't find the woman anywhere. Absentmindedly her feet took her out of the school gates but there will still no signs of her mother, hell no one's even out there. With a sigh, she turned back to enter the school but a deep familiar voice stopped her.

"Wow, you've made friends with that girl?"

She almost dropped her diploma case because of shock. She must be hallucinating.

"Hey, turn this way, Deku."

If she's gone crazy then she hopes her brain would fix itself right now because the sound of her nickname made her heart clench and tears fall from her eyes. Her body couldn't help it. She slowly turned to see the owner of the teasing voice.

"Sorry I kept you waiting... Izuku."

In the speed of light, she threw herself onto Katsuki and clung to him as if it's for her dear life. Yeah, she maybe hallucinating right now and she's actually hugging another person but give her a break! She missed him so bad! "Katsuki… Katsuki, are you for real?" In a desperate voice, Izuku asked. The tall blonde wrapped his arms around her tightly before grabbing her face to steal a long kiss. "I am, shit head."

After that confirmation, Izuku pushed herself away from him and looked at him in disbelief. He's wearing a school uniform as well, his right hand played with a diploma case and that same old smirk's directed to her again. She never thought she'll ever get to see it again yet here it is...

"What... Why are you- How come..."

"The fuck, relax yourself, nerd. I'll explain."

She looked up at him desperately.

"I didn't fade away... Obviously because I'm here it means I lived. Let me just sum this up quickly; you still saved me with your words, Izuku."

"When I said you..."

"Heh, yeah, that. Even if my time was running out... You meant those words wholeheartedly and it still saved me..."

Izuku slammed herself once again onto Katsuki and cried like there's no tomorrow. "Thank you... Izuku…" But then realization hit her like a brick. "Hold on! If you lived, then why did it took you so long to come to me?" He blushed slightly as he tried to explain. "I was... trying to change myself before getting to meet you again..."

"Change..?"

"When I woke up from my coma... My parents thanked every gods out there... I got back to school immediately. I got to play in the finals but we lost. After the game I started fixing my life. I... started attending classes again... I stopped smoking and drinking and... I apologized to those that I've done wrong. And I did told you that if we ever meet again when I'm alive, I'd show you the changed me."

She couldn't believe it... the prideful Bakugo Katsuki just apologized to those he's wronged? Izuku felt so proud.

"I worked hard... just to be the right fucking guy that you can introduce to everyone... I couldn't face you when my whole life's still in chaos. I even brought my diploma and copy of grades to show it to your mom so she'd approve of me."

But it seems that he still hasn't fixed his cursing habit. She laughed at the thought of Katsuki struggling not to curse in front of her mom.

"I graduated yesterday... I wanted to go to you immediately but unfortunately it takes hours to reach Sendai from Tokyo..."

"Y-You're from Tokyo?"

His awkward, embarrassed face was replaced with a smirk.

"And I'll be attending Tokyo university too if you must know. How about you little miss angel?"

Tears of joy flooded her eyes again.

"Yeah..."

"Izuku… although I changed many things that are a part of me, my feelings remain the same."

"I don't think anything can change my feelings for you too."

 ** _"I still love you."_**

 ** _"I still love you."_**

The two chorused their feelings with a smile. They parted away from each other and Katsuki held out his right hand.

"My name's Bakugo Katsuki. Incoming freshmen to Tokyo university under engineering course. It's nice to meet you."

Izuku took his hand with a smile.

"Midoriya Izuku. Same college under architecture, the pleasure's mine... Kacchan."


End file.
